Finned-tube heat transfer devices are characterized by a multitude of parallel tubes which are provided with fins, wherein the fins and the tubes are exposed to and externally circulated by a first fluid and the tubes are subjected to a second fluid through-flow.
In detail, such a finned-tube heat transfer device can comprise a housing enclosing a first flow path for a first fluid and which comprises a first inlet for the first fluid as well as first outlet for the first fluid. Furthermore, such a finned-tube heat transfer device typically comprises a tube system forming a second flow path for a second fluid, which comprises a second inlet for the second fluid and a second outlet for the second fluid and which in the housing is coupled to the first flow path in a heat-transferring manner. The tube system now comprises a multitude of tubes which are parallel to one another, which extend between two housing walls laterally delimiting the first flow path and which are provided with fins within the first flow path. The tubes are fluidically interconnected outside the first flow path.
In order to fluidically interconnect the tubes outside the first flow path it is possible in principle to pass the tubes through the mentioned housing walls and connect these on an outside facing away from the first flow path using U-shaped connecting pieces. Such a design is comparatively expensive to produce. Apart from this, the design freedom is restricted since the U-shaped connecting pieces regularly produced through bending forming have to adhere to a minimum bending radius for stability reasons.